Hybrids (AuRon)
Hybrids are a race of beings created out of combining Toa/Matoran and Glatorian DNA. They are also refered to Aotalgs. Physiology Appearance Hybrids can be as tall, or taller than a Toa, or be the height of a Matoran. The are more similar to Glatorians in physical description, as they have organic flesh and are vurnable without their armor. Physical Prowess The average Hybrid is often having a base stat of 15 for all stats (Mind, Strength, Endurance, Speed), and has access to elemental powers (base and minor, however some minor elements are rarer than others). This base stat of 15 is often modified, (i.e. A Hybrid such as Evank is strong and has the highest endurance because of his armor and personal training, but this has made him much slower than the other Hybrids) mainly because of the Hybrid's preferance to training in a paticular form of combat over another. Elemental Powers Hybrids have access to the following list of Elemental Powers: *Earth *Fire *Water *Air *Stone *Ice *Acid *Antimatter *Gravity *Iron *The Green *Lightning *Magnetism *Neon *Plasma *Psionics *Sand *Smoke *Sonics *Stealth *Intagibility *Laser Vision *Telepathy *Healing *Storm *Confusion *Disinigration *Hunger *Shattering *Stasis *Weather Control Society Hybrids lack a general society, mainly because there are so few on Bara Magna. While created as servants and helpers for Ryn, he does not always require their services. Most function as gaurdians for Ryn's Valley, and are in charge of general peacekeeping as well. All Hybrids keep the identity of their race a secret, and only one Hybrid, Aotalg, ever revealed himself to Bara Magna, sparking a minor battle between A Vorox tribe (A large group called the sand tribe), and the lightning tribe. Honor, respect, kindness, unity, duty, and loyalty are the key tennats of Hybrid society (they don't need duty as they are born into duty). Culture When not defending Ryn's Valley, going on missions, or helping Ryn, the Hybrids are often allowed to pursue a wide collection of interests. Be it music, poetry, sculpture, culinary or interests, Hybrids pretty much do what they want. This includes names, as once a Hybrid learns how to speak/write, they name themselves. If a Hybrid commits an act that completely destroys their tennats, the offending Hybrid will be disowned, and their name will forever be considered a curse. All living Hybrids are offended when called Aotalgs, as it was the name of a disowned Hybrid. Technology Hybrids have an array of tools, weapons, and other devices avalible to them. The Hybrids have Ryn to thank for this, as he kept many designs for such things intact after the shattering. Therefor, Hybrid technology could be as simple as lightbulbs (lightstones are hard to come by in the Black Spike Mountains), or complicated as machines such as Fulgor, and various guns. History Thousands of years ago, the shattering was about to begin. To keep Mata Nui functioning, the Great Beings first created a large number of machines, similar to Fulgor, to keep the Great Spirit running. However, they later realized they had no time to do so, and created the Matoran. After the first Toa were created, several DNA samples were taken from the Toa, or Matoran they had destined to become Toa. After the shattering, the Great Being Ryn found himself alone, and stuck on Bara Magna. He eventually found a empty valley in the Black Spike Mountains that had been mostly untouched by the Shattering. In the valley, he found a fortress used by the Glatorian tribes, buried beneath the ground as it had been partial filled during the Shattering. He then moved any equipment he could salvage into the underground fortress, and began working on a way to contact Mata Nui. Some time after setting up his new home, Ryn began working on combining Toa/Matoran DNA with Glatorian DNA to create a race of helpers for him. The first Hybrid, known as Echo, came into existance as result of Ryn's efforts. Echo helped Ryn create nineteen other Hybrids. Known simply as Generation One, Echo, and the nineteen other Hybrids helped Ryn explore Bara Magna and settle the Valley. Some time later, a group of Agori and Glatorian refugees found Ryn's valley by accident, and were allowed to settle there with the rest of the Hybrids. Around this time, a Hybrid known as Aotalg left the valley to check to see if the Lightning Tribe still existed. However, instead of monitering the situation and returning to Ryn, he purposefully revealed himself to the Lightning Tribe, claiming to be a Great Being. This sparked a massive battle between a large gathering of Vorox known as the Sand Tribe, and the Lightning Tribe, who believed he was a great being. During the battle, a large number of Vorox were killed, along with Aotalg. The Lightning tribe then believed he was not a great being, but a alien from another planet, and his name was the name of his race (some say this is what sparked Kiina to start believing that there are other planets with life and sapient beings on them). The other Hybrids were disgusted at Aotalg, and disowned him from thier numbers. To replace Aotalg and have an even number again, a second generation was created. Most of the second Generation is in training, and few are permitted to leave the valley without permission. Known Individuals *Echo *Aotalg *Raha *M *Auress *Evank *Timeless *Maverick *Naria *Goldie Trivia *There is another page on this wiki called Hybrids, however, it is not really related. *The insperation for Hybrid's society comes from the Hares of Salamandastron. *The concept for Hybrids come from when AuRon was trying to build female characters with the HF 2.0+ body design. *Hybrids consider being called an Aotalg derogitory, similar to modern day insults. Category:Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Organic Species Category:Mechanical Species